Ambition
by shinee-pebbles
Summary: People change, for better or for worse. SasuHina Ratings will probably change, as will the genre, not for Sakura lovers. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ambition

Pairings: SasuHina, with many minor Hina x ... pairings, then eventually SasuHina again, many minor Saku x ... pairings, eventual Saku bashing, but eventually will be a long long long time away, so no need to worry about that. It follows main story plot sort of, and will branch completely off course as time goes on.

Synopsis: Well you'll just have to find out : )

Disclaimer: Characters are Kishimoto's, I'm just making them do stuff I want to.

---------------------------------

Sakura Haruno.

We all knew her. Key word, knew.

She changed, as people do, and sometimes, not for the best.

---------------------------------

Leaning the forehead which she so hated on the glass mirror, she stared into her opal green eyes, watery with tears. It was disgusting what she saw, thin, pale, weird, disgusting. Why couldn't she be like Ino? Why couldn't she be... perfect. Running her fingers through the long pink locks, she felt for the red ribbons that her idol had bestowed upon her. She ripped it from her hair, letting the dank fringe curtain over her biggest imperfection. She was a ninja now. There would be no more hiding behind her superior ex-friend. There would be no more second best, and that was when everything began to change.

----------------------

"Ino."

"Sakura."

Ino thought it ironic, that they were standing in a field of flowers, the same infact, that they had been in the very first day they had become friends. It was a sense of lost nostalgia that Sakura had indeed bloomed, she just had never imagined that Sakura would do it alone, and it stung. Friends were meant to stick together, yet here they were, Sakura about deal out the final blow. Reaching out a slender arm, she presented a red ribbon, Ino stared at it, speechless.

"This is yours Ino. I don't want it anymore."

She frowned, the wind darting through the clearing to push her on, to never break in front of the one she used to call friend. She took it, and that was it. The signing of the contract, we can't be friends anymore, and Ino had been kicked, by the lamb she made strong, without any remorse in that stupid lamb's eyes.

"Fine."

"We're now rivals. Sasuke-kun can only pick one of us."

Ino snorted, this is deeper that Sasuke-kun, this cut deeper puppy love, deeper than rivalry. This was a friendship you're cutting. I hope you understand that Sakura. I can only hope one day you'll look back on this and tell yourself it was the stupidest thing you've ever done.

Ino let the words and emotions go unspoken, and they walked their separate ways. Once and for all.

--------------------

Power was all that mattered in the shinobi world. You don't have power, and you fall. It was a kill or be killed situation. Those were the facts, and Sakura lived off facts. It was a fact that Sasuke scored the highest marks in class, it was a fact that almost every girl in their class were head over heels for him. He was perfect, and that was a fact. Sakura would win him, that she assured herself, would become a reality. She convinced herself it was love, just like every other lovesick girl in the village, but Sakura was not a normal girl, she was the smartest 12 year old in the whole damn village. It was a proven fact, and Sakura knew how to play ball, she knew how to fake it, she knew every fact, figure and theory that would claw her way to success, and she wouldn't even break a nail.

With honey and charm, she slinked her way across the room, fully aware that she was next to perfect, but next to was never good enough.

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit here please?"

He gave her glance, making her shiver and heartbeat drum faster.

"Hn."

She thanked him softly, taking his grunt like noise as a yes. She was next to the epitome of perfection, and she congratulated herself with that, the flush of pink prettily staining her cheeks.

---------------------------

Sighing, she stretched and yawned. It was a new day, new opportunities to further herself, to climb another step to her ultimate goal. She threw the blankets from her body, taking a look at herself in the mirror. She told herself that she was beautiful, she was slim, beautifully so, skinny, but with curves. She smiled at herself, softly, shyly, then mock laughing. Yes, it was good. Slipping her signature dress over her head, she fixed her hair, changing the cute and messy sex hair into something that she was sure to make Sasuke's coldness gradually wear away. Silky and smooth, shiny and glossy, the same colour of the cherry blossoms in spring.She gave a contented sigh, telling herself, that today she could be proud of what she was.

"Sakura, you need to leave soon."

Her brow creased, the sound of her mother's voice was the last thing she wanted to hear on this beautiful morning, especially not with that tone either, the firm but gentle tone, like she was a juvenile infant.

"Yes mum." She said it sweetly, the tone that her mother would then praise herself for raising such lovely daughter. Then she uttered a quiet string of congratulations for herself and curses at her mother, she wasn't a baby anymore, she wasn't just her mummy's or daddy's little girl. She was Sakura, and she would stand by herself, strong and defiant of anything that tried to prove her wrong. She would become the best.

---------------------------

Watching her feet take tentative steps forwards at a rhythmic pace, she smiled softly, giggling as her feet swiftly dodged the leaves that scurried past. Today she had brought Sasuke-san lunch, onigiri and tomato, made the way she knew he liked. An appreciation gift for they deal they had agreed on a week ago.

He would let her sit next to him, because she was quiet, and fancied another boy besides him, and she would be closer to her sun, the bright and cheerful person that she'd always seen herself with ten years ahead. It was each step, each tentative step up a stairway to build her confidence, expand her love for him, exceed in shinobi skill. This was her goal, and she quietly encouraged herself that maybe in ten years, all her hard work would pay off, she would be the strong heiress her father always urged her to be, she'd be the supportive sister and cousin, the wife and lover of her blue-eyed sun and a strong shinobi, holding the two bento boxes tightly to her chest, she sighed wistfully, step by step Hina-chan, today comes first.

She was one of the early comers, usually second to arrive in class, Sasuke-san was always first. She liked it that way though, it was easier to talk to him when there weren't other girls around, they would glare and whisper, and she was sure that they weren't friendly things they said behind cupped hands.

"G-good morning, S-Sasuke-san." He looked at her, eyes not quite focused on her. She sighed, he was always like that, so distant, mind occupied with other things.

"I m-made lunch f-for you, t-to say t-thank you for letting m-me sit next to you last w-week."

She bowed, slipping the first bento box in front of him, he nodded, still far away, and she understood. It was normal for him to be that way, after everything that happened... She just hoped he didn't get too sad about it. She turned to leave, only to be stopped by the tugging of her parka sleeve.

"We'll talk at lunch, met me in the spare room."

She nodded, and he went back to wherever he had been, lost in his own thoughts, memories.

---------------------------------

Sakura scowled, Ino could be so immature sometimes, but she'd play her game, and win too.

"WIN!!" Yelled Ino, announcing her arrival to the steadily filling classroom, Sakura had screamed it out just as loud, if not louder and Sasuke used skill not to winch at the piercing caterwauls of those two banshee women. The two banshee's puffed for breathe, each determined to sprint faster and arrive sooner than the other, to win every single game they ever competed in, just like it was for Sasuke's attention.

---------------------------

Hinata watched her fingers entwine, the thumbs twiddle and her forefingers press against each other. Just waiting until the one she admired entered the room. It wasn't hard to tell though, he had a voice that was easy to pick out from the crowd, she smiled at this thought.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" she blushed at the greeting, as if he was talking to her and her alone. There were a few mutters, someone with a lazy voice asking him why he was here, that it was for ninjas who passed. She felt inspired, Naruto-kun… Her Naruto-kun to do anything, he could make it through any obstacle ever thrown at him and that's what she wanted to be. He sat as usual, near his brooding best friend.

"WIN!!" That must've been Sakura and Ino… The rest of the argument dulled and she focused it out, more interested in sneaking glances at the blonde who sat a row down and two seats away. A frown flickered across her face when she saw him get knocked down by Sakura, and for a moment she felt envy that Naruto could like such a brash and brutal person like Sakura.

"I was here first so I get to sit next to Sasuke!" There were shouts from all the other girls in class, all claiming that they'd arrived first, and Hinata bowed her head, her shoulders sagging. If that was the case then really she should've had the rightful claim to sit next to her dark friend, almost everyday infact, but she stayed quiet, even feeling the flicker when Sasuke shot a glance at her, wondering if she would raise her voice or not. She decided not to.

There was a curious silence and then the whole class exploded in noise, she turned just in time to see Naruto breaking a kiss with Sasuke. Sakura cracked her knuckles and Hinata frowned, turning away to block her ears, knowing she was likely to lose her breakfast if she had to listen to the sound Sakura's knuckles on soft fleshy cheek. It happened almost everyday… and each and every time Hinata wanted to block Sakura's tenketsu, and paralyse her for half a day, so that Naruto wouldn't have to sustain the brutal beating, and she told herself, one day she would be strong enough to stand up against Sakura, and stand up for Naruto as well. Today was not that day, but some day she would. Day by day, step by step, and one day it all would all add up.

-----------------------------

A/N I know I've been underground for ages, but I've been working on this one and I've decided the chapters will be roughly 2,000 words each. This stories been delayed for quite a while because there was a massive glitch, and usually when that happens, I run around in circles for a few weeks in panic, and then become clear headed enough to figure out a de glitch. Well it's here now! And you readers can just shout out some appropriate update times, be reasonable! Also, in the next few chapters, there'll be a lot of focus on team 8 and Hinata's relationship with Sasuke. Bye for now!

p.s You can probably tell I'm not a fan of Sakura...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------

Iruka cleared his throat, running a finger across the bridge of his nose, following the old scar, he coughed a little louder, to make sure all the students were listening.

"Class! Today I put you into teams." Finally he caught their interest, even the four most reckless of boys peaked their lazy heads up to pay attention. He eyed each student carefully, mentally summing up their reactions and emotions, sighing, he realized it didn't matter how devastated or ecstatic they were, it wouldn't make a difference. The decisions were final.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata held her breathe.

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto jumped up, raising his hands up in victory, for him it could've been the greatest moment of his childhood, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Sakura scowled, her impression of being stuck with the class clown showing through as clear as her emerald green eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata let the breathe go, sighing with disappointment that she would have very limited time with her crush, and also because the Haruno was sure to blind the blonde of her, one very attractive and popular obstacle to add to her winding path of ambition. Naruto wallowed, unknowingly feeling the exact way his secret admirer was, the person of their affections blinded by the superiority of a third party.

Sakura almost yipped in excitement, but she held it in and fed her fire of self satisfaction when she turned to her current rival, smirking at the jealousy that burned in Ino's baby blue eyes. Sasuke remained as he always did. Just a flicker of regret that he had to be with two colour saturated idiots, a tiny part of him wishing that the Hyuga had been on his team instead, most of him wishing the teachers would just let him work on his own.

It was the dobe who screamed out his thoughts though.

"Why do _I_ have to be with a loser like him?!!" Iruka sighed.

"He scored the highest marks Naruto, and you scored the lowest. It's all fair, now sit down." Nothing more was said and he went on with listing the teams.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame- "

The rest faded out, Sakura didn't care or want or need to know whoever was with whatever. All that mattered now was that all of a sudden she had leapt two steps ahead of Ino, she was with Sasuke, and would be for a very long time. Inside her satisfaction burned bright, it didn't matter that Naruto was there, Naruto was nobody. For all she cared, it was all ready the beginning of a happy ending with Sasuke by her side. She was so sure of it.

------------------------------

Hinata vacantly watched Sakura carry her lunchbox outside knowing she'd be looking for Sasuke. Naruto approached her, smiled for her. By the time Naruto had put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and she'd brushed him off hissing something that Hinata couldn't make out, she decided she'd seen enough. Walking away, she held her own obento box to her chest firmly. She found the right room and raised her hand to knock. Before her knuckles met wood the door was opened and she met a pair of deep eyes.

"Come in." So she did. Taking a look around the room, she realised it was quite empty, only one chair by the window, and Sasuke's blue obento box lying open on the sill. He motioned for her to sit and she did.

"W-where are you going to sit Sasuke-san?" He shook his head, leaning back to rest his elbows on the small strip of window frame. Using one hand, he dug it deep into his pocket, taking out a few pink wrapped lollies.

"Here, the girls keep giving them to me. I don't like sweets." She nodded smiling gratefully, and unpeeled the first one as he began to eat the lunch she had made for him. Popping it into her mouth she met his eyes again. Wondering if the question she'd been dying to ask was acceptable at a time like this, or at any time at all.

"So… What was it like?" He raised an eyebrow, side glancing at her.

"What was what like?" She blushed, looking at different places of the wooden floor.

"K-Kissing h-him…" He scoffed.

"It was gross." Had she looked up, she would've seen the tiny smile that flashed across his face. "I like your food. Can you make more for me tomorrow?" She looked up and smiled.

"Sure Sasuke-san, anything for my friend."

---------------------

Sighing Sakura waited, sitting on a bench by herself she felt rather unconfident. She fiddled with stray strands of pink and wondered where Sasuke was, if possibly by a small chance that he was eating with someone else. She pushed that thought out of her head, there was no way Sasuke already had someone, if it was anyone it would be her or Ino, but Ino didn't matter anymore. Not anymore.

----------------

Naruto frowned. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. He and Sakura were on the same team now, he actually found a good excuse to talk to her this time, but no. It was still all about Sasuke. He growled. He'd have to find the gay bastard and beat him up, yeah!

---------------------

Watching a bird flit across the sky, she hissed. Wanting to just leap up and twist that bird's head off, it was so unfair!! It was Ino that should've been with Sasuke! Not that pink haired freak. She needed to vent, and vent fast.

"From now on, everyone listens to me!" She spat at her team in digust, they were just so… urgh.

"Yeah… sure, whatever." Shikamaru sighed, there really was no point talking back to this girl… Still, she wasn't as bad as his mother. Man that woman was bossy. He sighed again, deciding to watch the clouds and ignore his best friend, Chouji, continuously munch on his buffet lunch and the blonde girl's quiet seething. Another bright yellow flash caught his eye and for a moment he took his gaze off the clouds.

"Oi… It's Naruto…"

Ino turned.

"Che, like I care about Narut- Oh! It's Sasuke!" Shikamaru took note of the subtle differences in her voice that determined wether she was happy or angry, for future reference.

"I wonder what he's doing?"

Shikamaru added curious to his list. Chouji reached out to tug Ino's long hair, and Shikamaru sighed, this didn't look good. She screeched and Chouji's chubby face took on alarm and shock. She turned, her long ponytail whipping around, her blue eyes burning with irritation.

"What. Is. It."

"I-Ino? Can I have some of your lunch?" She yelled out in frustration, throwing her unopened lunch box at him. Chouji's face lit up and Shikamaru returned to his clouds, ignoring Ino's rants about how great Sasuke was and how she'd beat up Naruto. He almost felt sorry for the guy, but at least it wasn't him.

--------------------------

He closed his eyes, savouring the flavour of Hinata's cooking and listening to quiet suckling of lollies as the sunlight poured onto his back. This was good, right now it felt good to be alive. His ears pricked up at a sound, on his left from outside. He shot a look at Hinata, and she met his eyes immediately. Holding his hand up, she nodded and took the signal to stay quiet.

"Someone's coming, wait outside." She knew it was useless to argue. So she left, popping the last pink lolly into her mouth, she waited by the door.

------------------------

Closing the obento with a click, he tucked the blue box under his arm and waited. Ready for anyone who'd been stupid enough to try ambush him. He snorted when he realised no one _would've been_ stupid enough to try ambush him except the stupidest person in his class. Naruto. That freak, the one who kissed him in the morning, oh god his mouth was horrible. Sasuke doubted he ever brushed his teeth. Back then he'd sworn to kill Naruto, and now he would keep that promise, besides he'd also ruined a perfectly good day by spoiling his quiet time with Hinata.

He smirked when then the dobe finally got through the window, knocking it shut with his head. The fox boy cursed, and Sasuke had to restrain a laugh. The first injury he sustains is self-dealt. What an idiot.

-------------------------

Sakura sighed. Deciding that if Sasuke wasn't here to eat with her then she wouldn't eat. It didn't matter, she didn't feel like eating anyway.

---------------------

Standing over the blonde, he let out a short laugh. It was over, in less than five seconds. Hardly more than what it took for him to think of a strategy. Probably much faster than however fast thoughts moved through Naruto's head. Like big fat slugs, bloated on ramen. He picked up his lunchbox, turning to leave when there was a poof of smoke and the Naruto he'd bound and gagged disappeared, leaving a loose coil of ropes lying on the floor and then he realized what was about to happen. _Shit._

-------------------

Scrunching the silver wrappers tightly into balls, she resisted the urge to break down the door and find out what had happened. It almost killed her to not open the door just a slit and peek, but Sasuke had told her not to look, to wait, and she'd thought of the stories her mother used to read to her, the crane princess who asked her parents to never look inside the room where she made silks.

Though she doubted Sasuke would be plucking out his own feathers and turning them into sparkling silk, but it was the same warning, do as you're told by the people you trust, otherwise you lose they're trust, bad consequences to say.

Like the crane princess who had to fly away when her farmer parents finally took a peek and realised who and what she was. Whatever it was Sasuke was doing in that room, it was taking far too long.

She guessed it was battle the moment she heard the first pained groan and sound of a body falling to the floor, but it was taking too long. She knew Sasuke, she knew how strong he was. He'd been in there for more than a minute now… it either meant he was facing someone his equal or he was slowly being beaten.

Throwing the wrappers from her hand she turned to push open the door, realizing that her delay could've resulted in her friend being seriously hurt, but before her hand could make contact with the wood, she met a pair of dark eyes. Gasping in shock, she stepped back and realizing that she could've hurt him if she'd opened that door a second earlier and kaitened the first person she saw in the room, which would've been Sasuke. He eyed her, not saying a word and turned to walk down the hall.

She watched him leave her, the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt that flashed back and forth disappearing around the corner. She winced, crestfallen that perhaps she really had broken his trust, and now he was deserting her. Just like in the story.

Running in the opposite direction, she decided that maybe she should just let it be. If Sasuke didn't want her around, she'd accept that. Knowing him, it would blow over, she'd only make it worse if she tried to confront him. Still, the pool of guilt that she was festering in was stinging her eyes and making her throat too hot and dry.

She would make it up to him tomorrow, breakfast and lunch. For now she thought it would be wise to just forget and maybe spend some more time with her own team, so she went to find them, look to the future, learn from the past.

-----------------------

A/N oohh the misconceptions! So... anything displeasing about the relationship of team 10 or between Sasuke and Naruto:D It's so hard to divide chapters -- everything just kinda... flows on and on and on. Anyway :D Expect updates in less than a week!! Let's all cheer! yaaaay!


End file.
